


Bliss

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [56]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weird Fantasy Wedding Customs, its cute, thats it thats the fic, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: “'Cause I could live by the light in your eyesI’ll unfold before youWould have strung togetherThe very first words of a lifelong love letter.”-I Choose You, Sara Bareilles





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> the Long Awaited Wedding Prompt from [@sos-fandoms](sos-fandoms.tumblr.com)
> 
> “four way wedding”
> 
> as well as
> 
> “listen this is not my fault, you just hit us in the face with Winterbloom so expect a ton more prompts, number one being what the hell did the wedding look like?”
> 
> and “how quickly do they all get married? do they even have a year long engagement?” both from [@trivia-goddess](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) and the answer is that we are like two steps above a shotgun wedding here
> 
> and finally:
> 
> “So the boys do all eventually get married, right? How does the wedding go down? I’m guessing fae weddings have their own traditions/customs, I’m also guessing there was a fair amount of compromise to make it palatable to the humans”
> 
> I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> the song used here is “Let Me Call You Sweetheart” originally recorded by the Peerless Quartet, but most of you are probably either familiar with the Bing Crosby version or from its use in the tv show Adventure Time

“So,” said Thomas, “Are you trying to wear a hole in the floor on _purpose_, or is it just a by-product of you being ridiculous?”

“I am not being ridiculous, this is a stressful situation!” said Logan, ignoring the fact that his voice was undeniably shrill.

“Why?” said Thomas dryly, “It’s not like you’re getting cold feet,”

“Of course not,” said Logan, “I- the nature of fae wedding ceremonies being what they are, I am unable to _schedule_ it properly and if _this _part takes too long what if we have to rush to get to Cliff Park in time for the _vows_ and reception_-”_

“Wow, thanks so much for all the trust you’re putting in me,” said Thomas flatly.

“Of course I trust _you_ don’t be _ridiculous_,” said Logan, exasperated, “But half the wedding party consists of Remy and _Bell_, you can hardly blame me for my trepidation,”

And Logan did _not_ trust Remy and Bell as far as he could throw them. Well, that wasn’t actually all that little, because Logan could most likely throw them a fairly reasonable distance, with his fae physiology, but he was _stressed_ and now was not the time to try and come up with more accurate metaphors.

“I think me and Emile can reign them in,” said Thomas, “Stop biting your hand,”

Logan, who hadn’t even noticed, immediately pulled his hand away from his mouth and resisted the urge to wipe in on his _entirely too fancy_ blue shirt. Thomas held out a napkin and Logan took it gratefully.

“Surely they should be here by now?” Logan blurted, “I mean, Patton is presumably wearing make-up, so it may take him longer to get ready, but I was under the impression Bell was coming here first, and-”

“Not got an ounce of faith in us, does he?”

Logan made a truly mortifying startled noise, turning on his heel and glaring at Bell in the doorway.

“You are _late_,”

“I’m really not, but I forgive you for your silly little wedding jitters,” she replied, “And I had to lose them first, Roman got it in his head he could just follow me and cut out the middle man,”

“Are we going to Patton’s or are we meeting them there?” said Thomas, grabbing his keys off the desk.

“Neither,” said Bell, “Meeting them somewhere else, _then_ going there,”

“This is _ridiculous,_” said Logan, “You are not _actually _kidnapping me,”

“That’s quitter talk,” said Bell, grinning.

“We can’t just make it easy for them, it’s not in the spirit of the tradition,” said Thomas, leading the two of them out of the house to the car.

“It’s not as if _you_ are an expert on fae wedding traditions,”

And a _stressful_ tradition at that. Patton and Logan were being “abducted” and it was Virgil and Roman’s job to come “rescue” them from the rest of the wedding party. How, exactly, the wedding party intended to _deter_ them, Logan had been entirely left out of the loop about.

“But I am all about team spirit,” said Thomas, giving a little perfunctory fist bump, “And right now I’m on Team Kidnapping, unfortunately for you and your fiance collection,”

Logan did _not_ sulk in the backseat of the car and he was _not_ grateful neither Bell nor Thomas made a comment that would force him to say so out loud.

They pulled into a parking lot, and Logan looked out the window.

“The Tribune?” he said incredulously.

“We’re just here to get the little bird,” said Bell, casually looking out into the parking lot.

On the opposite side of the car, someone honked, and Logan slid across the seats, ducking to look.

A few parking spaces over was Emile’s car, and he and Remy were waving from the front seat. Behind them, barely visible at the distance and through the distortion of the windows, was Patton, who was also enthusiastically waving at them.

Logan felt his face soften, and he waved back.

“Off we go,” said Thomas, pulling out and turning down main.

They went a little further out that Logan had thought they would, though he figured he shouldn’t have been surprised. If the point was to hide them from Virgil and Roman, it was hardly going to be effective to stick them in the middle of town.

And then Thomas turned the car onto a dirt sort of driveway next to a field. Logan looked out the window again.

“_Absolutely not_,” he said, staring upwards at the structure in front of him.

“You say that like you have a choice,” said Bell happily, “It’s very funny,”

“This is _actual insanity_, I will _not_ participate in this,”

“As captain of Team Kidnapping,” said Bell, offering Thomas a fist bump which he gleefully reciprocated, “I’m not asking,”

Logan considered resisting further, but he suspected Bell would probably physically remove him from the vehicle if he did so, and he was not actually enthused about the idea of getting into a physical altercation on his wedding day.

Sighing, he climbed out of the car.

Patton was already bounding up to him, in a knee-length blue dress with wide bell sleeves, beaming and looking so beautiful Logan briefly felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.

“We’re matchy!” he exclaimed, like he didn’t _pick out the clothes_, and Logan laughed before he could stop himself.

Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist, giggling again, and Logan happily nuzzled into Patton’s hair and sighed in contentment.

He had to admit, the fact that the fae ceremony did not require them to be barred from seeing each other beforehand made it seem significantly less ridiculous.

And then he looked back up at the structure in front of them, and felt his irritation return all over again.

“I hope you know this is utterly absurd,” he said, resigned.

“What now?” said Patton.

Bell grinned, nearly all her teeth on display.

“Now,” she said slyly, “We climb,”

* * *

“Left,”

“It looks like it’s going right,”

“Who’s the witch?” said Roman, “Who knows how a pendulum works? Who is navigating? Not one of the answers to these questions is ‘Virgil,’”

“Who’s _driving?_” said Virgil, rolling his eyes.

“Driver follows directions, shotgun _navigates,_ turn _left,_”

“Shotgun,” Virgil muttered, turning left onto Main, “Stupid name for the front seat,”

“You’re only saying that because you just don’t like guns in general,”

“They’re loud, they’re made of cursed metal, they’re _loud-_”

“Right next,” said Roman, and when Virgil glanced over at him, he saw that the hand holding up the pendulum to guide them was shaking.

“… Hey,” he said quietly.

“I’m fine,” said Roman immediately.

“That couldn’t possible have been more suspicious, love,”

“It’s no big deal, I’m just-” Roman shrugged, grinning in a slightly manic way, “Irrationally terrified that I’m going to do something wrong and ruin the whole thing, you know. Normal. Keep going straight,”

“Nothing about us is straight,” joked Virgil, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Roman snorted, the smile turning a little more genuine.

And then he looked to the side out the windshield and gaped.

“No _fucking_ way,”

“What?” said Virgil, ducking down. Then-

“Well, shit,” he said flatly.

He pulled onto the dirt road and into the grass – Roman stowed the pendulum in his pocket, and they both climbed out of the car and looked up.

From the platform of Wickhills water tower, the two blue splotches that constituted their fiances waved.

“Great,” said Roman lightly, “A literal high tower. It’s almost _trite,_”

“Come on,” said Virgil, “We’ve got to get to the tower to begin with,”

Because standing between them and the base of it, were Thomas and Emile.

“Okay,” said Roman, not moving, “Obviously, Thomas and Emile aren’t, but- you’re sure the Bell and Remy aren’t like… actually hostile about this right,”

“It’s more of a ritual than an actual ransom, beloved,”

He hesitated.

“To be fair,” he said, “Bell, _might_ pull a blade on me, but only as a joke. And she won’t on you, you know that,”

Roman nodded, blowing out a long breath. Virgil took his hand, raising it to his lips.

“Team Rescue?” he said lightly.

Roman snorted.

“Team Rescue,” he replied, and they walked hand in hand to the first of their “enemies.”

“Hi,” said Thomas, grinning as they approached.

“You’ve kidnapped our grooms,” said Roman.

“Sure did,” said Emile brightly.

“Gotta pay the ransom,” said Thomas mock-seriously.

Virgil crossed his arms.

“Well? Out with it,”

“Hm,” said Thomas, “What do you think, Emile? How mean do we wanna be?”

“They’ve still gotta get through Remy and Bell up there,” said Emile, pointing, “I think they’ve got enough to deal with, personally,”

Virgil knew they were drawing it out deliberately to mess with them, but it was still making his eye twitch.

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Thomas, “Roman. What’s my brother’s favorite food?”

“Acorns,”

“V, what’s Patton’s favorite song?” said Emile.

“For the dancing and the dreaming,” said Virgil, “From that movie about the dragons,”

Which was also Roman’s favorite song, and Virgil tried not to get distracted by the memory of the last time they’d sung it, spinning in circles hand in hand just a couple weeks ago that had ended with Virgil and Logan whisking them up off the floor until they were all dizzy with dancing.

“What’s Logan’s favorite thing about the rest of you?” asked Thomas, now looking at Virgil.

“He doesn’t have one,” he replied, “He can’t pick,”

“And Roman,” said Emile, with a bit of a final tone, “Which nickname is Patton’s favorite?”

Roman froze up for just a second, and Virgil squeezed the hand he still held.

“…Goldilocks,” said Roman, and the note of uncertainty was faint enough that Virgil didn’t think Thomas or Emile would have heard it.

“Ding ding!” said Emile, clapping excitedly, “You paid the ransom!”

“Up you go,” said Thomas.

“You’re _really_ going to make us climb the water tower in dress pants?” said Roman, exasperated.

“Gee, Roman, it’s like you don’t even wanna marry my brother,”

“Ass,” said Roman affectionately. He squeezed Virgil’s hand, and as they started making their way across the field Virgil saw Patton high above them give an excited cheer.

“Hey,”

Virgil turned back toward Thomas.

He smiled, his eyes just a little shiny.

“Good luck, _Bruderspinne,_”

It prickled, a short sharp ache just next to his heart, just like it always did, but Virgil smiled back before turning and following Roman across the field.

“Okay,” said Roman at the base, “At least there’s a ladder,”

“How did Patton get up there in a _dress_?” said Virgil incredulously.

“Bell probably carried him,” said Roman, finding his footing on the ladder and starting up.

Virgil followed him, and he could at least appreciate that Bell and Remy didn’t seem to have put any obstacles on the actual climb. He was rapidly running out of patience.

They neared the top and then Roman stopped.

“Let me guess,” he said dryly, “You’re not going to move?”

Virgil leaned to the side, looking around him.

Remy was sitting on the platform, his legs dangling of the side so they couldn’t go the rest of the way up the ladder. He slurped noisily at his drink cup, and Virgil’s eye twitch returned.

“You would be correct,” said Remy.

“Hi, honey!”

Virgil smiled over at Patton, who was leaning back into Logan’s chest and waving. Logan was smiling too, though he look just as exasperated as Virgil felt, and he also gave them a little wave.

“Hey, beautiful, we’re here to rescue you,”

“Oh, really?” said Remy, “Wonder how you’re gonna do that from where you are,”

“You’re an asshole,” said Roman conversationally.

Virgil looked around him. There were a number of bars crisscrossing around them, and those two were connected, and then that one went up, so if he just-

“_Jesus, Mary and Joseph,_ what are you _doing_?” exclaimed Roman.

Virgil climbed over the bars and up and pulled himself over the railing… and found himself at sword point.

“Cheater,” said Bell.

Virgil glanced over at Roman, who was eyeing Bell’s face, wary, but whatever he found there seemed to allow him to relax. Virgil turned back, unimpressed.

“I would like to get married at some point today,” he said dryly.

“What, did you think we weren’t going to make you sweat for it, your highness?”

“_Bell_,”

“Alright, alright,” she said, “You go first, moonshiner,”

Remy pulled a napkin out of his pocket.

“Alright, Gage, which one’s Patton’s?”

Roman looked at the held out napkin, and Virgil saw several smears of red and pink lipstick on it.

“That one,” said Roman, pointing.

“Sweet,” said Remy, pulling out three nearly-identical fountain pens, “Which one’s Logan’s?”

“Middle,”

“_Sweet,_” Remy repeated, hopping up and offering Roman a hand and pulling him onto the platform.

“That’s it?” said Roman.

“Oh, definitely not, hun, glad you asked!” said Remy, clapping him on the shoulder, “Why should I let you passed?”

“I- What?”

“Y’know,” Remy waved his hand around, “How in love you are, all that jazz. Sell it,”

“I’m going to kill you,” said Roman.

“Never known you to turn down an opportunity to be dramatic, Sir Roman,” said Bell cheekily. She was still hold Virgil back with the blade, and he was wondering if he could melt the metal from the force of his glare alone.

“Because I love them very much,” said Roman, smiling over at Patton and Logan, who both immediately began to turn pink, “Because I want today to be the best day of my life because we got married. Because I already know what I want to do for our anniversary next year and I can’t to it if we don’t _actually get married_,”

“But regardless of how long it take you to let me _pas__sed__ you,_Adams,” he said, though he didn’t take his eyes of Logan and Patton, “I am going to stand right here until you do, and I don’t care if it starts pouring or if the tower collapses or if I have to throw you over the side. I’m getting married today,”

“I’d say that’s more of a threat than a ransom,” said Remy, rolling his eyes and clearly totally unconcerned, “But I’ll allow it,”

“You’re up,” he told Bell.

“Nearly done,” she said, turning to Virgil, “I’ll give you an easy one. Sing your loves a song, then,”

_“Belladonna,_” said Virgil.

“That’s not singing,” she said sunnily, “And an _actual_ love song please, don’t be a cop-out,”

The thing is – Virgil _knew_ this was the _point._ They were suppose to make him a little uncomfortable, the whole thing was meant to make him work for it.

But _singing,_ somehow, he wasn’t expecting that. And now his face was bright red and he was hanging on the railing of a water tower with an only-barely-friendly sword shoved in his face, and they wanted him to _sing._

Bell didn’t waver an inch, but over her shoulder Patton waved again, his smile so much softer than before, and Logan looking amused but not mocking. Roman leaned over so his arm was pressed to Virgil’s.

“_Let me call you sweetheart…_” he started trying to just look at them and not be hyper-aware of the fact that Remy and Bell were even there. It was helped along by the fact that Patton immediately giggled and Logan hid his face in Patton’s hair with a mortified noise.

“… _I’m in love with you,_” he continued, “_Let me hear you whisper that you love me too,_”

Logan did look up then, his face burning red but his expression soft as dandelion fluff, and Patton was beaming, flushed and ecstatic and Virgil suddenly did not care even a little that Bell and Remy were there.

“_Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true_,” he sang, “_Let me call you sweetheart, I’m in love with you,_”

Patton laughed so brightly that the air sparked with the magic of it even with no words, and by the time Virgil realized Bell had moved out of the way the four of them had already met in the middle.

“Come on,” he said, looping some of Patton’s curls in one hand and running his other thumb over Logan’s cheek, “Let’s go get married,”

* * *

Roman was pretty sure he was going to have a heart attack, but, really – what else was he expecting?

The car ride to Cliff Park had been filled with nervous giggles and haphazardly clasped hands. Roman and Virgil had switched because Virgil was too jittery to drive, so Roman’s hands weren’t free but that hadn’t stopped any of them from laying palms on his shoulders or his side – gentle. Awed, like they couldn’t believe he was there, that this was happening.

They split when they arrived at the park. Remy and Thomas were already waiting behind some trees on Roman and Logan’s side, and Logan reached for his brother even as he refused to let go of Roman.

“Eleventh hour,” said Remy, “If you’ve been possessed by something this is it’s last chance to whisk you off into the distant sunset,”

“It’s 1:57 PM,” said Logan.

“Look at that,” said Thomas, grinning, “You’re not late,”

“Oh, shut _up_,” said Logan, but he said while he was laughing so Roman figured they were fine.

Faint strains of music started up, and both Logan and Roman went visibly tense. Logan’s hand was shaking where he had it looped around Roman’s left arm.

“You okay, Specs?” he said, ignoring his own slightly shaking voice.

“At the risk of sounding absurdly redundant,” said Logan, strangled, “This is a thing that is happening,”

“Yup,”

“What if I forget the words?” he said.

“I’ll pretend to forget too,” said Roman.

“I go _last, _Roman,”

“See?” said Roman, grinning, “You remember everything just fine,”

“You are picking on me, on our wedding day,” said Logan, “Why am I not surprised?”

“Because you are the smartest person I know,” Roman replied earnestly, “And you know close to, if not just plain old everything, about me,”

Logan’s ears flared scarlet, and Roman smiled down at him until Logan gave him a soft anxious smile in return.

“Ready?” said Roman.

Swallowing, Logan nodded.

Virgil and Patton were walking toward them, toward the gazebo. Patton, opposite Roman, saw them come out from behind the tree and immediately grinned, giving them an excited wave that looked half involuntary. A ripple of giggles went through the small crowd around them.

Roman waved back, and Logan gave a nervous one of his own.

They met in the middle, and Roman saw Remy and Thomas out of the corner of his eye move off to the corners. Behind the other two, Emile and Bell did the same.

Roman understood that this part meant something slightly different for Virgil and Bell, and while it was a little depressing that they seemed to genuinely think they might be attacked, it still made Roman’s heart give an affectionate little tremble at the look on Bell’s face. Like she’d single-handed defend the whole park if she had to.

The cushion in the center was a welcome addition to the hardwood floor the gazebo. They all knelt across from each other.

Patton let out a nervous giggle, holding out his hands.

Roman took one, and reached across for Virgil with his right. They set their clasped hands on top of the knot of fingers.

Virgil swallowed.

“Last chance to change your mind,” he joked, with just a little too much anxiety in his voice.

Patton pressed his shoulder into Virgil’s arm, and Logan gave him a little squeeze of their hands, and Roman just smiled.

Virgil took a steadying breath.

“Here before you, my dearests,” he said, and all the nerves seemed to be gone. His voice echoed, but not like it normally did – more of a bone-deep ripple, and Roman saw the gather guest shudder in unison.

“I promise to love you honest and true, to be your faithful and loyal friend, to share your joys and your burdens, to comfort you in sorrow and guard you from harm,”

Elliot stepped forward, the long, thick silver ribbon in their hand, and made the first loop over the four of their knotted hands, starting at Virgil’s wrist.

“I swear it by the rising of the moon, and the soaring of the stars, and the setting of the sun, by the dark and the air, from now until forever,”

Virgil voice didn’t crack until the very last syllable. Roman squeezed his hand tight. That, too, meant something different to Virgil.

Patton leaned into Virgil again, and began to speak.

“H-here,” and his eyes immediately spilled over, giggling. Roman awkwardly raised their still clasped hands to wipe Patton’s face, and the whole hand knot came with him. Patton laughed outright, and another ripple of snickering went through the crowd.

“Here before you, my d-dearests,” he tried again, and if Virgil’s voice had been a ripple Patton’s was a sparkler, dazzlingly bright and leaving a glow behind every time you blinked.

“I promise to love-”

He hiccuped, but continued on.

“To love you honest and true, to be your faithful and loyal friend, to share your joys and your burdens, to comfort you in sorrow and guard you from harm,”

Elliot did another pass of the cloth, looped around Patton’s wrist.

“I swear it by the rising of the moon, and the soaring of the stars, and the setting of the sun, by the rivers and the earth, from now until forever,”

He squeezed Roman’s hand, giving him a little nod.

“Here before you, my dearests, I promise to love you honest and true-”

There was no magic inherent in Roman’s voice, and he knew it; witch or not, that one was outside his capabilities.

But it _felt_ magic, especially with the way the other three were looking at him.

“-to be your faithful and loyal friend, to share your joys and your burdens, to comfort you in sorrow and guard you from harm,”

Another pass of the scarf, and Virgil hadn’t mentioned it, but there did have to be something magic about the fabric, more than just being woven by Virgil – it tingled everywhere it touched Roman’s skin, soft as satin and heavy as chain mail.

“I swear it by the rising of the moon, and the soaring of the stars, and the setting of the sun, by the fire and the earth, from now until forever,”

Logan was outright quivering now, and all three of them gave him little reassuring squeezes, pressing down on their joined hands.

“Here before you-” he said, far quieter than the rest of them but still carrying, and so soft it made Roman’s chest ache, “-my dearests, I promise to love you honest and true, to be your faithful and loyal friend, to share in your joys and your burdens, to comfort you in sorrow and guard you from harm,”

One last pass, and Elliot was absolutely beaming as they looped it around Logan’s wrist and finally brought it under and back over the whole of their clasped hands. They couldn’t have let go if they tried.

And why on _earth_ would they have even tried?

“I swear it by the rising of the moon,” said Logan, and his own eyes were filling with tears but another squeeze of his hands kept them from spilling over, “… and the soaring of the stars, and the setting of the sun, by the light and the air, from now until forever,”

“So it is,” said Elliot.

Patton burst into giggling tears again, immediately leaning in, and Roman couldn’t stop smiling long enough to kiss him properly but he did his very best.

And then there was Virgil, and Logan and Patton ducked under their chins to kiss, much to the amusement of the crowd.

Roman turned to his last husband – husband, husband, he was never going to get sick of saying it, was going to repeat it until it didn’t even sound like a word anymore and then keep doing it anyway – tilting his head down.

“That’s a thing that happened,” he said seriously, and Logan burst into laughter, surging up and pressing his smile to Roman’s mouth, while the gazebo around them was fairly overrun with climbing roses in dozens of shades, more than Roman had ever seen, red and pinks and fiery oranges and the softest of lavenders,

And they didn’t come close to the colors Roman was seeing bursting behind his eyelids every time he blinked.

* * *

They’d been untied, but Patton thought it didn’t make much of a difference, considering he hadn’t been without of arms reach of at least one of his husbands (husbands! They were married! Patton’s heart felt like it was full of fizzy rocks and glitter) for the entire reception.

They had managed to get through the dance with minimal embarrassment - though Patton had kissed Logan maybe just a _tad _too enthusiastically for being in front of a couple dozen people, at least until Virgil had muttered an amused, “_Behave,_” into Patton’s ear that had done very little to actually make Patton want to behave – and Patton was so giddy he kept bursting into peals of laughter for no reason. Nobody present seemed to mind, especially not his husbands (His! Husbands!) who looked at him every time with what could only be total adoration.

“Hello, dear Patton,”

Patton turned, smiling sunnily up at White.

“Hello, Godmother,” he said fondly.

“Hello, White,” said Roman, setting his chin on top of Patton’s head.

She tilted her head, watching them in her serene way.

“I would give you a gift, on the day of your wedding,”

“I would appreciate anything you saw fit to give me,” Patton replied, smiling.

_She_ smiled then, which she hardly ever did, and held out a roll of some kind of… vellum, it looked like.

“Oh, it looks fancy,” he said, taking it gingerly, “I appreciate it,”

“Open it, sweet Patton,” she said, amused.

Patton gave her a quizzical look, but he unrolled it and gasped.

Along the top of the vellum was- was the _wedding,_ their ceremony, the four of them kneeling on the cushion in vibrant colors. He unrolled it further, and it seemed to have a half finished drawing of the reception just below that; the rest was blank.

“It will make a record for a year,” she said, “You are a sentimental one. I though you might like to have such a thing,”

Patton blinked the tears away from his eyes.

“I love it,” he croaked.

White’s smile widened, and she swooped in to kiss Patton on the crown of his head before wisping off into the crowd.

“You’re spoiled,” said Roman, nuzzling his face into the side of Patton’s head, but he was smirking, so it obviously wasn’t an actual call-out.

“Like you don’t spoil me yourself,” said Patton, tilting his head back to give Roman a slow kiss on the underside of his jaw.

“You’re wearing lipstick,” said Roman, playfully admonishing.

“It’s light-colored,” said Patton, laying another kiss, “No one will see,”

“You,” said Roman, a little breathless, “Are going to get us in _trouble_,”

“Hmm, you promise?”

Roman cackled, and Patton beamed at him, letting Roman lead him back over to Virgil and Logan.

“Hello, husbands,” said Roman, gleeful.

“Hello, dear,” sighed Logan, looking just about as daydream-y as Patton had ever seen. Patton immediately cuddled up to him, and Logan squeezed him. Roman and Virgil crowded over them, touching foreheads like they could make a shelter of themselves.

Patton felt himself choking up again.

“Now until forever,” he mumbled. They all pressed a little closer.

“I’m so happy,” he croaked, “I love you so much,”

A chorus of whispered agreement came back.

Logan let out a shuddering breath.

“Do you think we have stayed the socially acceptable amount of time?” he blurted.

“Impatient,” Virgil muttered fondly, “And no,”

And then he grinned, a blatant expression of Unseelie mischief if Patton had ever seen one.

“But we’re leaving anyway,”

Patton covered his mouth to stifle his giggles, and the four of them did manage to sneak past their families and their friends and their partially-armed wedding party, not even bothering with the car and running straight off into the woods.

They all knew the path, even stumbling around half-embraces and rushed, feverish kisses, even as the mid August sun started to set and turned the trees golden and then dark, even when they couldn’t actually see it in front of them.

There was a metaphor in there somewhere, but Patton was just a little too distracted to fish it out.

He’d do it later.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me at [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr!
> 
> Edit: this oneshot now has [some art](https://tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com/post/611593116905078784/i-finally-actually-finished-a-laoft-lamp-drawing) to go with it!!!


End file.
